The invention relates to a pair of pliers. More particularly, the invention relates to a pair of pliers which is easily operated.
A pair of conventional pliers has a right handle, a left handle, a stub connected to two handles, and a pivot at the intersection of two handles. At least a spring is disposed on the right handle. A block on the right handle blocks the stub. A sliding slot with ratchet teeth receives a pawl. However, the user has to squeeze and release the handles continuously in order to adjust the width of the jaws. Since there is a space between two ratchet tooth, the width of an article between two jaws may not just fit the width of the jaws.